


I Want All Of You, Forever, Everyday

by jniels15



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Slight Dirty Talk, Whiny Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jniels15/pseuds/jniels15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jamie and Tyler realize they're it for each other, they go back to Tyler's place to explore what that means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want All Of You, Forever, Everyday

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically part two of 'It Ain't Right', but you don't have to read that first to read this one.
> 
> I'd like to thank MissCocoQc for giving me a little idea help on where this one should go. She's the best Bennguin writer on here, so go check her stuff out.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!

Tyler feels nervous for the first time in a long time. Not the ‘before a big game’ type of nervous, but more like ‘holy crap, what am I doing??’ type of nervous.

He keeps his eyes on the road in front of them as Jamie calmly drives them back to Tyler’s house. He never could understand how Jamie kept his cool so well in the busy, hot city, but he admired it.

The car comes to a stop at a red light and Jamie reaches over, gently rubbing his thumb on Tyler’s cheek. 

“Are you okay? You’re all flushed and distant,” he says, sounding concerned.

Tyler looks over and gives him a little smile. “I’m perfect. I was just thinking about stuff, but I’d have to blame the drinks for my cheeks. You know it only takes one for me to redden up.”

Jamie bites the left side of his cheek, and stares for an extra second too long, his gaze making Tyler feel hot. 

“I’m sure you’d get all red after just one of anything,” he mumbles, his big brown eyes are dark and slightly hooded at the thought.

Tyler swallows hard, not really sure how to respond. He’s never heard Jamie talk like that, wasn’t actually sure he was capable of it. 

Jamie drops his hand down to Tyler’s thigh. His big hand wraps a good amount of the way around, and it’s got Tyler’s thoughts flying to what else those hands could do.

Tyler squirms a little under his touch, but a quick squeeze that presses his thigh down into the leather seat keeps him from moving again.

Once the light turns green Jamie is driving back to Tyler’s at a much quicker speed, not seeming nearly as calm and collected anymore. Tyler feels a warmth spreading through him at the thought of what might happen when they got there.

Jamie parks in his usual spot in the driveway and hops out. He starts slowly walking towards the door, impatiently waiting for Tyler to catch up. Once he’s out of the car, Jamie locks it and grabs his hand. 

He groans a little under his breath and tugs almost too hard on Tyler, “C’mon, you’re so slow.”

“Oh, stop whining. We’re here,” Tyler laughs, fishing his keys out of his pocket and finding the one for his front door.

He’s trying his hardest to get it open, but Jamie pressed against his back side, kissing his neck like his life depends on it, doesn’t make it an easy task. 

He feels teeth sink gently into the soft skin, and he can’t help the little moan that slips out when Jamie sucks hard enough that a mark will be left behind. Jamie runs the tip of his tongue around the already discoloring skin, and it make’s Tyler’s eyes roll back in his head a little.

He’s fumbling too long, and Jamie is far too impatient. Jamie reaches to wrap his hand around Tyler’s, quickly guiding the key into the lock.

“Sometimes you just have to shove it in,” he says in a low, grumbling voice.

The words make the hairs on the back of Tyler’s neck stand up, and he lets out a tiny whine. He didn’t expect Jamie to seem so dominant, but as he feels him pressing into him and hears the words that are leaving his mouth, he knows he wanted it so badly.

Tyler pushes the door open and steps in. Before he can make another move, the dogs have run into the room and they’re certainly happier to see Jamie than Tyler.

“Hi, boys,” Jamie smiles, leaning down to pet them.

“They’re my dogs and they like you better,” Tyler laughs a little.

“Maybe I’ll just have to be around more often so they’re used to seeing us both all the time.”

The comment makes Tyler’s heart swell, and he’s walking over before he even realizes it. He grabs the lapels of Jamie’s suit coat and tugs him in. 

He kisses him hard, his tongue running over Jamie’s bottom lip and pressing into his mouth. Jamie’s tongue meets him halfway, pushing Tyler’s back so he can explore his mouth first.

Jamie’s hands find Tyler’s narrow hips, one thumb rubbing tiny circles over his dress pants. Tyler presses his body against Jamie’s wanting, needing to get closer. Jamie moves the hand that isn’t tracing patterns to the small of Tyler’s back.

“I can’t believe I’m making out with you in my foyer after having a breakdown tonight,” Tyler barely pulls back, mumbling against Jamie’s lips.

“I can’t either, but all I can think about right now is getting you upstairs and stripping you down. I need to show you how much you mean to me, how much I want you,” he says quietly.

Tyler bites Jamie’s bottom lip gently, tugging a little, “Have I ever told you how much I love your bottom lip? It’s so full, and pink, and I want nothing more than to sit on that pretty little mouth of yours.”

Jamie’s dick twitches at the words that seem to surprise them both. He lets out a low, throaty moan and starts backing Tyler towards the stairs.  
They separate just long enough to make it up the steep incline, but neither leaves more than one hand off the other the entire short trip up. 

Jamie’s behind Tyler again, kissing his neck and pushing them both towards the bedroom at the end of the hallway. Tyler reaches backwards, trying to touch any part of Jamie he can feel, but his hands are push down and pinned to his sides again as Jamie wraps him up.

Tyler feels like he could really lose it with Jamie. He trusts Jamie with his life, and he knows he’d be well taken care of if things ever went a little too far. He thinks he’ll push it someday, see how far they can go, but for tonight he’s just going to let Jamie call all the shots.

They finally get to Tyler’s room and Jamie spins them both around, pushing Tyler face first against the back of the door as he shuts it.

“Are you gonna be a good boy for me?” Jamie asks, biting Tyler’s ear lobe gently, but the words are a contradiction.

Tyler smiles, loving how everything is panning out. “You sure like pressing me into things, Jame. Is this going to be a pattern?” 

Jamie reaches up with one hand and pulls on Tyler’s short locks, making him turn his head just far enough to look at Jamie, “I asked you a question. Now answer it.”

Tyler’s jaw drops a little at the demand. He nods, feeling the tug of Jamie’s hand still tangled in his hair, “I’ll always be good for you.”

Jamie decides that’s a sufficient answer and turns Tyler towards him. Heavy with emotions and lust, Tyler leans back into the door, letting Jamie push him wherever he wants. 

“We need all this gone,” Jamie mumbles and pushes Tyler’s top off. 

He reaches up and starts unbuttoning the white dress shirt underneath. Tyler finally decides to put some effort in, untucking the shirt and reaching down to undo his belt.

He reaches forward as Jamie starts to lower himself with every button he undoes. As he kneels down his hip pops, catching both of their attention. 

“I’m fine,” he says quickly. “Don’t worry about it.”

But Tyler does. He knows how much trouble Jamie has with his hips, and he’d hate to see it get worse. He lets it slide for now because of the situation, but keeps it in the back of his mind for a later date.

Jamie rubs his hand up the inside of Tyler’s thigh until he’s cradling Tyler’s cock through pants and underwear, rubbing his thumb over everything he can feel. Tyler lets out a high pitched whine at the contact.

It makes Jamie smirk as Tyler throws his dress shirt off and immediately tries to push down his pants.

“Uh-uh, you wait for me. I’ll take care of you,” Jamie smirks.

He loves knowing how desperate Tyler is for it. He hooks a finger into the waistband of Tyler’s boxer briefs and slowly drags them and his pants to pool around his ankles. Jamie is face to face with Tyler’s cock, his eyes wide. 

“God, Ty, I love looking at you. You’re so gorgeous,” he mumbles and kisses the side of Tyler’s cock, though he’s already hard.

He drags his tongue around the head, licking the little beads of precum that have leaked out. Tyler’s knees buckle a little, causing Jamie’s hand to fly up and grip his hip. He presses him back with the one hand and brings the other up to wrap around Tyler. He slowly starts to jerk him, causing Tyler’s breaths to come out choppy.

Tyler can’t help swearing under his breath every few second, and then Jamie takes him in his mouth.

“Oh, fuck… Yeah, Jamie, just what I always wanted to see… Fuck me. Shit,” he says quickly, his words tumbling together loudly. 

Jamie hums around his cock, the vibrations causing Tyler’s hips to buck forward. He feels himself hit the back of Jamie’s throat, but there’s no gag from the man down on his knees.

He goes down all the way, again hitting the back of his throat, and causing Tyler to moan. He can feel how warm and wet Jamie’s mouth is and it’s driving him so close to the edge.

“Hey, wait, Jame,” he manages to choke out. “Don’t get me too close.”

Jamie pulls off, slowly dragging the tip of his tongue on the underside of him. Tyler squeezes his eyes shut to bring himself down a little, taking a few deep breaths. When he opens his eyes, Jamie is face to face with him.

“I can’t believe you don’t gag,” Tyler mumbles in disbelief as Jamie leans in to kiss him.

“Never really have,” Jamie shrugs once he pulls back. 

Tyler decides Jamie has too many clothes on and sheepishly starts to push them off. Jamie stands there with a soft smile on, watching Tyler’s every move. It makes him blush hard, but he gets the suit coat off and fumbles with the buttons until Jamie’s black dress shirt, that apparently drives Tyler more crazy than he ever expected, is also on the ground with his own.

He reaches down to try and undo Jamie’s belt, but his fingers keep slipping. Jamie’s hands come around Tyler’s and stop them.

“You can ask for help, you know. I’m right here,” he laughs a little, and Tyler looks up with an embarrassed grin.

“I just want to do as well as you did.”

“You’re always good enough for me, Ty,” Jamie says affectionately.

Tyler feels hot all over when he hears that, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Jamie’s so needy that their teeth knock a little.

Jamie smiles when he pulls back. He puts Tyler’s hands back on his waist, the belt undone by then.

“Can I ask you something?” Jamie asks hesitantly.

Tyler’s eyebrows scrunch together, but he nods: “Of course. Anything.”

“Can I fuck you in the bathroom? I want to see you in the mirror when we do this,” he asks, biting his reddened lip hard.

Tyler feels his gut twist in excitement. He feels himself nodding quickly and getting down on his knees.

He looks up at Jamie as he pulls down on his pants. Jamie holds eye contact and reaches up, running his fingers through Tyler’s hair. Tyler leans into his hand, loving when his hair gets played with. He lets out a little moan of contentment and gets Jamie’s bottoms all the way down. 

He looks at Jamie’s thick cock, his mouth watering at the sight. He knew what it looked like in the showers, but it was much different when he was half hard and all Tyler’s.

Tyler immediately wraps his hand around the base of Jamie’s dick and swallows it into his mouth. He bobs his head up and down, but doesn’t get near the back of his throat. He’s too embarrassed.

Jamie realizes how shallow Tyler is working him and puts a hand on the back of Tyler’s head, thrusting in deeper. As soon as he hits the back of Tyler’s throat, he gags a little. 

Small tears well in the corner of Tyler’s eyes. He’s never been good with things in his mouth. Hell, he couldn’t even wear a mouthguard because it made him choke.

Jamie realizes and scratches his nails into Tyler’s head gently, to reassure him. He starts to get hard quickly because despite his small range, Tyler was damn good with his tongue.

After a couple minutes Jamie pushes him off gently and pulls him up level.

“C’mon, baby, let’s see how this goes,” he smiles and takes Tyler’s hand. 

Tyler pulls him over to the night stand and reaches in the drawer. He hands Jamie a condom and a little bottle of lube. Jamie smirks at him for it, and Tyler just swats his chest.

Jamie takes control again and leads Tyler to the sink counter. Tyler’s bathroom is big, but the mirrors that line the wall behind his two sinks are perfect for what Jamie wants.

He presses Tyler over with a firm hand on the small of his back so he’s leaning his arms on the marble slab, and nudges his legs apart. 

He takes a second to admire Tyler spread in front of him, his pink hole looking ready. Jamie grabs the bottle of lube and squeezes some onto his fingers.

Once he’s spread it around a little he runs one along Tyler’s hole, causing him to twitch hard and push his hips backwards.

Jamie slowly works a finger in, causing Tyler to whine loudly. They catch each other’s gaze in the mirror and Jamie feels his cock twitch at how hot it is for him to see Tyler come undone under him like that. 

He slowly spreads Tyler open, working in a second and third finger. Tyler takes them all easily and he’s practically begging Jamie to get inside him at that point. He’s flushed, whiny, and needy, and it’s everything Jamie always hoped for from him.

He gets the condom on and presses the head of his cock against Tyler’s hole. He’s clenching and unclenching, his hole gaping a little, and the sight makes Jamie moan and press himself in swiftly.

Tyler’s eyes roll back in his head, and he feels like he’s being stretched farther than he can handle. He leans his forehead down on the cool marble, trying not to get too lost in the sensations so quickly. Jamie reaches forward and tugs on Tyler’s hair so he’s forced to look at him.

Jamie leans down over Tyler’s back, placing his hand on the side of them, gripping the countertop. He kisses Tyler’s shoulder and smirks.

“I need you to look at me. How else will I know if I’m doing this right?” he asks in a teasing voice and slams hard into Tyler suddenly.

The force pushes Tyler forward a little, causing him to yelp, and he quickly fixes his footing. Jamie continues to pull almost all the way out before slamming back in, and it’s good, but not quite where Tyler wants him.

Tyler arches his back just a little, pressing his ass up into Jamie. Jamie leans back and grips Tyler’s hips, putting space between them.

“Can you go harder?” Tyler asks innocently, but Jamie hears a challenge.

He sees Tyler bite his lip, and it’s a green light. Jamie starts to thrust hard and fast after a moment’s hesitation, and the arch of Tyler’s back has Jamie drilling his prostate.

His vision goes fuzzy for a second and he moans Jamie’s name loudly. It’s encouragement for Jamie and he sees Tyler reach down to start jerking his own cock. Tyler’s plummeting towards a finish with every thrust from behind him.

He tries to hold off, unsure of how close Jamie is, but he can’t anymore. 

“Jamie, fuck, I’m about to-” he tries to start but then it hits him hard and he’s coming on his own hand and across the tiled floor.

“There you go. I’m so happy I could do that for you,” Jamie coos in his ear, leaning back over him. 

Tyler smiles lazily and meets Jamie’s eyes in the mirror. He presses his lips to Tyler’s neck, and is still very slowly and shallowly thrusting. 

“You’re not done though,” Tyler says.

Jamie just shakes his head, his face bright red like he’s close. Tyler’s hit with an idea suddenly that he thinks Jamie will really like. 

“Pull out,” he demands. 

Jamie’s too confused to question it so he does what he’s told. Tyler turns around and gets on his knees, looking up at Jamie with big eyes.

“Come on my face,” he says like it’s the most normal thing in the world.

Jamie can’t believe the words he’s hearing, but he’s ripping the condom off so fast it tears. He throws it to the side and starts to jerk himself quickly.

Tyler is sitting back on his heels, smiling up at Jamie, with his hands resting on his thighs. It doesn’t take Jamie long with that view, and he grunts loudly as he comes in stripes across Tyler’s face.

Tyler closes his eyes as it happens, but sticks his tongue out to lick some off his bottom lip and the corner of his mouth. The sight makes Jamie groan again and rub a little spot that stuck in Tyler’s beard.

“I fucking love you, Ty,” he blurts out, causing Tyler’s eyes to fly open and look up at him.

Jamie’s mouth drops at his own statement, though he knows it’s true on his part. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry. That was terrible timing. I-,” he stumbles over his words, swallowing hard. 

Tyler just shakes his head, laughing. 

“Well it’s a damn good thing I love you, too,” he says. 

Jamie’s whole body relaxes after the statement and he grabs Tyler’s hand to stand him up. He goes and gets a washcloth, wetting it with warm water. He cleans them both up and wipes the floor last.

Tyler is thoroughly fucked out, and wants nothing more than to crawl into bed. Jamie notices and picks him up bridal style. He carries him the short distance to the big bed and tucks him in on one side. 

He comes around to the open side and climbs under the covers. Tyler rolls towards him and cuddles into his chest, Jamie’s big arms wrapping him up tightly.

“How do you feel?” Jamie asks softly, running his fingers up and down Tyler’s back.

“Like everything in my life is perfect right now,” he murmurs, kissing Jamie’s pec.

Jamie laughs a little, but has to agree with him, “Yeah, I think I could get used to this.”

“We have to be careful with it though. I’ve always had a target on my back for this type of thing with rumors,” Tyler says nervously, looking up at Jamie like a lost puppy.

An overwhelming sense of protectiveness washes over Jamie and he pulls Tyler a little closer.

“Don’t you worry about all that. I’ll always keep you safe. I promise you that,” he says seriously.

Tyler nods and leans into him. He lets out a big sigh and they fall into silence for a few minutes. Jamie’s breathing seems to get heavier, but he’s not snoring yet, so Tyler knows he’s still awake.

“I really do love you, captain,” he says softly.

“I really love you, Ty,” Jamie responds. “I want all of you, forever, every day.”

It takes a second for Tyler to realize he’s quoted The Notebook, but it makes Tyler a little emotional. Jamie always put up a fight when Tyler suggested they watch it, but he always gave in. Now Tyler realized he’d actually paid a good amount of attention to it, and it blew him away.

He looks up and Jamie’s smiling down at him, knowing he’s been caught.

“Everyday, Jamie. It’s me and you now, everyday,” he smiles back and kisses him goodnight.


End file.
